How To Be A Heartbreaker
by loverswalk89
Summary: ALL HUMAN - Buffy is the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader and smart. Though she happens to be the school's biggest heartbreaker, leaving a trail of lovelorn guys as she walks the school hallways. So when punk rocker Spike turns up and threatens her crown, a competition ensues. Who will take the title of Heartbreaker?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own.

Summary: ALL HUMAN - Buffy is the most popular girl in school, head cheerleader and smart. Though she happens to be the school's biggest heartbreaker, leaving a trail of lovelorn guys as she walks the school hallways. So when punk rocker Spike turns up and threatens her crown, a competition ensues. Who will take the title of Heartbreaker?

A/N: Hey guys I got the idea for this fic from the song How To Be A Heartbreaker by Marina & The Diamonds awesome song check it out, also love the Glee version too! - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER

CHAPTER ONE

'Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun, But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run'

* * *

Buffy woke up with a smile, it was the first day of school. She was in her senior year at Sunnydale High, her time there had been awesome and now in her final year there were a few things she had to accomplish. She'd already been named head cheerleader by her predecessor Cordelia Chase, who had since gone off to college in LA. She had a few more things on her list, she wanted to become prom queen, student body president and seal her official status as Sunnydale's most notorious heartbreaker, second only to Cordelia Chase.

Cordy had taught her well, she got all the best looking guys wining and dining her at the weekends, and many more throwing themselves at her. She'd been quite shy when she'd first started at Sunnydale High, but Cordelia had soon taken her under her wing and practically cloned her into a mini me.

Buffy rose from her bed and began choosing her outfit for the first day of school.

"Buffy!" Her mother called

"I'm up mom" she told her

"Come on you're going to be late"

Buffy smiled 'oh yeah this year was gunna rock'

XXXXX

Buffy pulled up to the front of the school in her fancy red convertible. A present from her absent father, he and her mother had divorced just after Buffy had turned sixteen and she hadn't really seen him since.

"Hey Buffy" Xander waved

"Oh as if!" Harmony rolled her eyes

"Hi Xander" Buffy flashed him a smile as she joined the other cheerleaders.

Xander held his chest where his heart was "She knows my name" he sighed happily

"Think we oughtta get him to the nurse?" Asked Oz

"Nah he'll be back to normal in a few seconds" smiled Willow

"Buffy Summers" Xander said dreamily "I have French with her this year y'know... The language of love" he swooned

"Xander... I hate to burst your bubble but I don't really think she notices you" Willow told him

"She so does, for example the greeting just a moment ago... And last year in History class she asked to borrow a pencil" he smiled

Willow and Oz grinned at the love struck boy.

"He's got it bad" said Oz

"He has since junior year" said Willow

Buffy approached the three of them "Hi guys" she smiled

Xander stood there stuttering out a greeting.

"Is he okay?" Buffy asked

"Yeah he's just had way too much caffeine this morning" Willow covered for his dorkish ways

"Oh right..." She grinned "So uh I kinda need a favour, last year I barely scraped through with a passing grade in Chemistry, heard you were the gal to talk to when it comes to tutoring Willow"

"Oh yeah, I could totally tutor you" she smiled

"Great! Uh I have cheer practice most days after school, but I really need to get my grades up. So I was kinda thinking maybe like study sessions at my house?" She asked

"Sure no problem, I'll see you after cheer practice later?"

"God Willow you're a life saver!" She smiled

The first bell of the day rang and they all hurried off to their classes.

A black sedan, screeched its way into the parking lot. The sound of The Who could be heard from within in the car. The music stopped and Spike stepped out of the vehicle taking a deep breath

"Home sweet home" he sighed

XXXXX

The bell rang and students poured out of their class rooms. Buffy's cellphone rang.

"Hey" she answered

"Okay, new guy in school. Tall, bleach blonde hair... British" Harmony told her

"Ohh I love the British accent" Buffy smiled "dateable?"

"Totally... He's got that bad boy vibe to him though" Harmony gushed "and I took the liberty of getting a copy of his schedule... He's in your English class"

"Ohh goody" smiled Buffy

XXXXX

Students piled into the class room, whilst Ms Beakman wrote on the blackboard at the front of the room. Buffy had taken a seat and saved a space next to her for this mystery new guy. She saw him enter the room, he was as hot as Harmony had described him if not hotter.

'Kaching' Buffy thought to herself, fixing her hair slightly before calling him over.

"Hey" she smiled

"Hi" he greeted her

"You're new here right?" She asked

"Uh yeah..."

"Take a seat next to me" she smiled coyly "So... The accent where abouts in England are you from?"

"London... Croydon to be exact" he said setting his notebook on the desk

"That is so cool" she smiled "I'm Buffy Summers" she said holding out her hand

"William Pratt... But most people just call me Spike" he said shaking her hand

"So what brings you to Sunnydale?" She asked

"Came to live with my uncle" he told her

"Great, well if you wanna fit in around here then you'll have to come out tonight everybody who's anybody hangs at The Bronze"

"I'll see"

Buffy was slightly offended he hadn't taken her up on the offer straight away "Great"

XXXXX

With the first day of school over and cheer practice done she'd almost forgot about Willow coming over to help her study. It was only when she saw the red head stood on her doorstep with books tucked under her arm she realised.

"Oh shoot I totally forgot about studying tonight" Buffy said slapping her forehead

"Oh... Uh I could come back tomorrow?" Said Willow

"No it's cool, I just kinda told a guy I'd meet him at The Bronze tonight. Y'know that new guy Spike?"

"Oh yeah he's pretty cool my boyfriend Oz says he's heard he's a pretty awesome guitar player" smiled Willow

"Oh... He's in a band?" Buffy's face lit up "Anyways you see the predicament I'm in?"

"Uh sure?"

"So I think we're gunna have to move this study party to The Bronze" said Buffy grabbing her coat

"Uh okay" Willow reluctantly agreed

XXXXX

Oz and the rest of the band had already begun setting up when in strolled Spike.

"Hey man glad you could make it"

"No problem... So I hear you're looking for a new guitar player?" Asked Spike

"Yeah and a lead singer..." Said Oz

"Right heard about your boy Devon hitting the big time... Didn't bring his band mates along though did he?" Asked Spike

"Hey! We told him to go chase his dreams" Xander waded in

"And you are?" Spike asked

"Xander Harris... Drummer" he told him

"Uh-huh so what stuff do you guys play?" Asked Spike

"Pretty much anything..." Oz replied

"Okay" said Spike jumping up on the stage "suppose I better give you a little audition then?"

"Awesome..." Smiled Xander "we'll do the good judge, bad judge thing like they do on American Idol" he whispered to Oz as they sat down at a nearby table.

Spike tuned his guitar and hit a few chords before grabbing a mic.

"Bleach boy sings too?" Xander asked Oz who simply shrugged as a response.

Spike stepped up to the mic and began to sing

*I'm through with pastry,  
No more sticky bun cherry tarts  
I want a good girl,  
One who rocks but has a decent heart  
Well i've been waiting  
Now i'm sick of that  
I think i saw you...*

"Man he's good" Xander was impressed

Spike stopped playing. "Man that was awesome" Oz smiled "You're in... Think you can teach us that song?"

"Sure"

XXXXX

The Bronze was buzzing with Sunnydale High students. Buffy and Willow sat at a table, with their books open. Frustration played on Buffy's face.

"I still don't get it" Buffy huffed

"You'll get there, it's just gunna take a little time" Willow comforted. She decided to cheer the blond up with a joke "Two atoms are walking down the street. One atom says to the other, "Hey! I think I lost an electron!" The other says, "Are you sure?" "Yes, I'm positive!"" She chuckled

"Huh?"

"Hey girls" Xander greeted "Are you here to catch the band?"

"Uh we're supposed to be studying" said Buffy

Xander have Willow a look and she just shrugged "Well you guys should stick around we've got ourselves a new lead singer and he is awesome"

"Ohh Spike made the band?" Willow asked excitedly

"He sure did, taught us a few of his songs this afternoon" smiled Xander

"Spike sings?" Asked Buffy

"Yeah and he's really good" Xander told her

"Y'know Willow maybe we should stick around"

Spike spotted Xander talking to the girls from behind the curtain "Sp what's the deal with that Buffy bint?" He asked Oz

"Oh her? She's kinda the queen bee around here, head cheerleader, soon to be student body president" he told him

"She's a looker... Is Xander bumping uglies with her?" He asked

"Xander? No... Not through want of trying" Oz smiled

"Perfect" Spike smiled

"Oh man I wouldn't go there she might seem like your average airhead cheerleader but she's so much more"

"Oh yeah?"

"Totally she's a player... I don't think I've ever seen her out with a guy more than once"

"Oh really? I like a challenge" Spike smirked

XXXXX

"Ladies and Gentleman, please put your hands together for the new and improved Dingoes Ate My Baby!"

The crowd burst into applause

"Hey you beautiful freaks" Spike bellowed down the microphone. "This first song goes out to a very special lady... Katie"

A blonde haired girl rushed to the front of the stage with her friends in tow "I told you!" She giggled to them

As the band fired up, Buffy looked at him on stage he was amazing. 'Shame he brought his little groupie along though' she thought to herself.

The band got through to the chorus

*Katie, come out and play  
I've got a present  
For you today  
It's got your name on it  
I hope i spelled it right  
Ohoh yeah  
Ohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*

The blonde girl in the crowd shrieked in amusement.

*She's got tattoos,  
Runnin down underneath her shirt  
She wears long sleeves  
So you can't guess what's on her  
But the coolest one  
She can't hide  
Yeah the coolest one  
Says dad

Katie come out and play  
I've got a secret for you today  
I think you're pretty  
I wanted you to know  
Ohoh yeah  
Ohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

This is pointless  
She's already got a guy  
Now or never  
Hit on her and make her life a lie  
But i don't care  
I'll find another one  
No i don't care  
(spoken) maybe she's got a best friend or something

Katie come out and play  
I've got a secret for you today  
I think i love you  
Though i don't know you well  
Ohoh yeah  
Ohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Ohohoh ohoh yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah*

The applause filled the club, Dingoes Ate My Baby were a huge hit with the new addition of Spike and his sexy smooth voice.

People began to head for the exit as Oz and the rest of the band headed over to the girl's table.

"You guys were awesome" Willow hugged Oz

"All thanks to Spike here"

"Can't take all the credit, you guys are quite the musicians yourself" Spike smirked

The blonde from earlier came barreling over to the group "Spike oh my god" she said practically throwing herself at him "I know you said you wrote a song about me, but I didn't believe it! It was amazing!"

"Thanks Katie..." He said removing her arms from around his waist "But I'm kind of in the middle of something here... I'll call you" he smiled

"Okay!" She said enthusiastically running off and joining her friends

"Occupational hazard" Spike shrugged "So what do you think Buffy?"

"You guys were great" she smiled

"Do you wanna go get some food or something I know this place at the edge of town does these amazing onion blossom things" he asked

"Uh I would but I'm pretty beat... I'll let you know" she said grabbing her coat and walking out

"And so it begins" said Willow

A/N: The song used in this chapter was Katie by Mr James Marsters.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything; Characters belong to Joss Whedon & Mutant Enemy. However this story is my own

A/N: All reviews are greatly appreciated - Loverswalk89 x

* * *

HOW TO BE A HEARTBREAKER

CHAPTER TWO

* * *

Spike stood, dumbfounded it was the first time a girl had ever resisted his charms. He felt deflated, but there was something about Buffy that made him want to try. As the band packed away, he'd been interrogating Oz about her.

"C'mon bleach boy... Buffy is way too smart to fall for your charms" Xander chimed in.

"Is that right?" He asked

"Well yeah it's gunna take more than a song to win her over" Xander told him

"And you would know right Xan?" Willow giggled

"No I wouldn't!" He lied

"So what you're saying here is I can't bag Buffy?" A mischievous grin slowly swept across his face "How about we make a small wager on that"

"What kind of wager?" Asked Xander

"I've got a week to get Buffy to go on a date with me, If I win I get that fancy Cadillac of yours" he smirked

"And if I win?" Xander asked

"I'll give you a thousand bucks"

"This is too easy! You're gunna give me a thousand dollars if you can't get one date with Buffy!... You're on!"

"Guys! You can't do this making a bet about dating Buffy it's totally wrong!" Willow scolded them.

"If she's as much of a heartbreaker as everybody says then it will be good for her to get her comeuppance" said Spike

XXXXX

Buffy stood at her locker, talking to one of the school's football players when Spike spotted her. He slicked his hair back and approached them, the jock must've made some sort of joke as Buffy laughed the fakest laugh Spike had heard.

"Hey cutie" Spike greeted her.

Buffy rolled her eyes "Spike..."

"I'll see you around Buffy" the jock said scurrying away, after Spike gave him a threatening look.

"Nice work genius!" Buffy scolded

"What did I do?" He asked innocently

"You scared him away!... He was supposed to be my date this weekend!" She whined

"I could always take you out" he suggested

"I'll pass" she rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Fair enough... Just a suggestion" he opened the locker next to hers

"What are you doing?" She asked

"Getting my book for history?" He said puzzled

"But that's nerdy Jonathan's locker..." She told him

"Not anymore, I made him trade me" he said with a smile

"Could you be anymore desperate?" She mumbled

"I could..." He grinned

"What is your game William Pratt?" She asked

"You'll have to find out" he smirked, walking away from her

XXXXX

Buffy and her friends sat in the cafeteria eating lunch, she had just finished telling them about Spike's locker switch and about his groupie from last night.

"Well I think it's cute!" Chirped Harmony

"It isn't cute Harm, it's disgusting" she argued, moving her food around her plate with her fork.

"C'mon Buffy don't tell me you're the least bit tempted" said Anya.

"Argh please... He would have to lose the platinum blond hair and his big dumb combat boots before I even considered him" she told the girls "I mean who wants a guy that spends more time colouring his hair than you? Am I right?" She giggled

Across the lunch room Spike sat with the rest of the band and Oz's girlfriend Willow.

"So Xander I heard that you got a B on that science test" Willow grinned "Should I be watching my occipital lobe?"

"Your what?" Asked Xander confused

"Occipital, the lobe in the back of your brain? You know, like, should I be watching my back? But, you know, the back of your brain" Willow explained

"Apparently not" Spike smirked chipping in on the conversation.

"Oh so you do like to have conversations, here I thought you were just gunna stare at Buffy all lunch" Xander teased him

Spike took one last look at Buffy, "No... I'm just trying to work her out" he sighed "it's proving harder than I thought, I'm usually so good at this"

"What do you mean?" Asked Willow

"Well usually I know what a girl is about around half an hour after meeting her..."

"Really?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Well yeah... Red you're a smart girl, never put a foot out of line your whole life. But you've got a dark side a sort of sexy, dominant side. And if someone was to push you to your limit you'd let that side of you out" he smirked satisfied he'd made his point

"Well no that's not true... Is it Will?" Xander asked

Willow blushed "Of course not!" She protested shooting Spike a look

He sat smugly opening a can of soda "Anyway enough about Buffy... Rehearsals tonight? I got a few ideas and I was thinking maybe a new name?"

"What's wrong with 'Dingoes Ate My Baby?' It's cool" said Xander

Spike rolled his eyes "Well seeing as how the founding members have all split apart from Oz..."

"No it's a good idea" Oz told them

Spike pulled a face at Xander

"Well we can start brainstorming later at The Bronze?" Suggested Willow

"Yeah good idea" said Spike jumping up and bolting in the direction of the door that Buffy and her friends had just walked out of.

"Buffy wait up!" He called to her

"Will this ever end?" She whined stopping in her tracks

"Hello ladies" he greeted Harmony and Anya.

"Hey" they both said in a girlish giggle

"What do you want?" Asked Buffy

"Uh yeah I was wondering if you ladies were going to The Bronze tonight?"

"We could be persuaded" smiled Harmony

"Well you see" said Buffy silencing her friend "I have to wash my hair tonight sorry" she smiled weakly and ushered the girls away from the blond.

"Time to change tactics" he whispered "Harmony!"

Harmony stopped and turned around "Spike?"

"Do you wanna come to The Bronze with me tonight? The band is playing and I thought it'd be nice to have the hottest girl in school on my arm" he winked

"Uh yeah okay" she blushed

Buffy looked at him and rolled her eyes, "C'mon girls, we'll be late for class" she seethed

'Oh yeah, this plan was gunna work' he smiled to himself.

XXXXX

Buffy sat in Chemistry class looking out of the window, Spike sat studying her the way her hair shimmered golden tones in the sunlight. He cursed himself, the more he tried to figure her out the more he found he couldn't, she was a mystery and he liked that.

The school bell rang signifying the end of the school day, Harmony rushed over to his desk. "So what time are you picking me up?" She asked excitedly

"What? Oh yeah... Uh I'll be there at seven" he smiled standing beside her and giving her a chaste kiss on the cheek before leaving.

Buffy made out she was gagging.

"What's your problem?" Asked Harmony

"Oh nothing just if you wanna kiss that..."

"I think he's kinda hot" said Harmony

"Do I need to remind you who you are?" Buffy said sternly "You are Harmony Kendall one third of the unholy trinity that rules this school, you and Anya are seriously slipping"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Asked Harmony

"You guys are swooning over him like he's the big cheese... It's just- it's wrong"

"Why because he asked you first?" Asked Harmony

"No because... Well he's just not our type" she said finally

"He might not be yours, I mean who wants a guy that plays in a band, with killer abs and British accent?" Scoffed Harmony and walked away from her.

Buffy sighed and watched her leave, she couldn't put her finger on it but Spike had definitely got under her skin.


End file.
